


forget air (ill breathe you instead)

by orphan_account



Series: of quick kisses and deeper thoughts [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Literally Robb gives Jon a bj, M/M, also my first time writing a bj so that’s great..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:04:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Robb smells good; faintly of smoke but also of cologne and bourbon and Jon just wants.





	forget air (ill breathe you instead)

**Author's Note:**

> uhmmmm anyway this fandom is dead but imma keep writing for these two so!

As soon as Jon opens the door, Robb rushes into his apartment. He’s chattering excitedly about new contracts and technology and his grin stretches wide, dimples deepening as he rambles.

“Slow down,” Jon says with a slight laugh and Robb wrinkles his nose and furrows his brows but slows his pace. Curly strands of auburn fall into his eyes as he tilts his head forward, fingertips scrubbing against the bare scruff on his jaw.

“I got us the contract!” He bursts, running a hand through his hair, as he finally calms down slightly, wriggling out of his heavy coat, fingers slipping into his pocket. He pulls out a cigarette packet with trembling fingers, stopping his rambling just long enough to light one and take a drag.

“I swear, Jon, I was so sure I tanked it as soon as I mentioned the failed trials…” he pauses and then that wonderful, beautiful grin – childlike and wolfish – appears again, “but they ended up agreeing.” He takes another drag, loosening his tie as he flops down on Jon’s shitty sofa.

As soon as his body makes contact with the sofa, Robb groans, “please, for the love of my ass, get another sofa, mate.”

Jon snorts and rolls his eyes as he settles down beside Robb, unable to stop himself from matching Robb’s admittedly infectious smile.

“I’m proud of you,” Jon says, tilting his head and Robb’s smile softens and he puts out his cigarette. His fingers trail up Jon’s arms, resting on his neck as he pulls Jon in for a kiss.

Robb tastes of smoke and excitement and breathlessness and Jon pulls him closer, one hand resting on his thigh and the other fumbling with Robb’s shirt.

“Why’d you tuck it in so tight,” he groans between sloppy kisses and Robb laughs, bright and delightful.

“You’re wonderful,” Jon mumbles as he finally untucks the shirt, hand sliding across Robb’s waist and over the hard, smooth planes of his stomach.

“Shut up,” Robb replies with a stifled moan when Jon leans down and sucks hard against the sensitive shell of his ear.

Robb smells good; faintly of smoke but also of cologne and bourbon and Jon just wants.

“Let me suck your dick, yeah?” Robb says lowly, voice going low as he reaches for Jon’s belt buckle.

“Fuck…” Jon shuts his eyes, fingers scrabbling against his jeans; he manages to wiggle them down to his thighs with shaky hands.

His fingers are deft, clever as they tug leisurely on Jon’s cock, thumb swiping the tip as he slides off of the sofa and in between Jon's knees. 

Jon’s hand flies to Robb’s shoulder, tightening as soon as he takes the tip of Jon’s cock into his mouth, lips pink and shiny as they stretch around the head.

“Robb,” he moans, heat swelling in his gut when Robb sucks softly, sharp grey eyes meeting Jon’s, unmoving.

What he can’t fit in his mouth, Robb tugs, fingers quick and skimming against the base of Jon’s dick with a light touch. He bobs his head slightly as short curls fall into his eyes.

Jon exhales slow, unable to stop himself from lifting one hand, fingers pressing against the print of his dick in Robb’s mouth. Robb moans slightly, vibrations shooting up through Jon’s dick. He thrusts forward gently as Robb hollows his cheeks, sucking hard.

“Yeah, baby,” Jon breathes, “so pretty with my dick in your mouth,” he manages and Robb whines, eyes never wandering from Jon’s. The faintest trickle of saliva escapes from the corners of his mouth and Jon can’t help but press his thumb against the corner, pushing it back.

Robb leans forward, tongue swiping against the slit of Jon’s dick over as over until Jon lets out a soft grunt, hip canting slightly as he spills in Robb’s mouth without warning.

Robb wrinkles his nose and pulls away, coaxing the last bit of pleasure from Jon with his hand until the feeling of hypersensitivity settles in and Jon retracts. Robb pulls his hand away and wipes the corner of his mouth.

“Could’ve given me a warning, asshole,” Robb laughs, only half annoyed and Jon lets out a sated sigh, wriggling back into his boxers and jeans.

“Sorry,” he offers lazily and pats the area beside him on the couch. Robb sniffs, standing up and smoothing the non existent creases on his dress pants.

“You got beer?” He asks.

Jon nods and Robb heads towards the fridge, plucking two cans before collapsing beside Jon on the couch. He cracks them open and takes a deep swig from his before turning to Jon.

“Up for more?” He asks, and Jon somehow manages to gulp down some of his beer before Robb climbs into his lap, arms wrapped around Jon’s neck, lips twitching into a crooked smile.

Jon scoffs just barely, hands sliding over Robb’s waist, over the small of his back and wrapping tightly, pulling him close, “always up for more,” he replies and pushes their mouths together into a bruising kiss.


End file.
